


Freed.

by cas_is_deans_bitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_is_deans_bitch/pseuds/cas_is_deans_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has had enough with this wild of his.</p>
<p>But will a certain secret admirer help him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freed.

Dean stood at the top of the tallest building in the town they had found and stayed at. It had been to much..keeping his feelings from Castiel, and Sam being put in the hospital. It was just to hard. So here he was, standing on this tall building with a note in hand and phone in the other. The younger Winchester was probably asleep so he called Cas. The number rang a few times until a scruff voice that he had always loved so much finally picked up.

“Dean.” He spoke gruffly into the small machine he had learned to use, only because Dean taught him.

“Hey Cas..” He managed out. It broke his heart to leave the ones he loved and cared for dearly. Especially Cas. He only just turned human a few days or weeks back and is still undergoing all the emotions.

“Why are you calling me at such late of a time?” He asked and Dean lost it. He broke out sobbing quietly, because he didn't like crying much. He was going to miss him so much, but he had to go through with this..

“Sorry bout that..but..sonvabitch Cas. Im sorry. I just can’t do this anymore..’’ Cas knew Dean had been undergoing issues for a few days now. He could sense it easily with all the alcohol he had been consuming oh so quickly..to be honest it scared him a little, how Dean always came home with a new one night stand.

“Dean, I know how you are feeling right no-” But he was cut off by Dean snapping at him in a harsh voice.

“No Cas! You don’t know how I am fucking feeling right now! I just..I can’t. I love you and I love Sam so much but..” His voice broke off and trailed down to a barely audible whisper.

“But I need to do this. Tell Sammy I love him and that..well that this isn’t his fault. Tell him not to go and try to get me back because honestly..I don’t wanna come back.”

“Dean you do not mean that.” Cas spoke rashly but his voice cracked a little bit. It was obvious he was on the verge of tears.

“We love you Dean, I love you.’’ Dean was too shocked by his words that he only listened. Soft noises were heard in the background but nothing more than a door closing.

“I never..never told you because it is hard to comprehend these emotions because I had no idea what they meant, until a few months ago. But I love you Dean Winchester. I’ve loved you for so long and I just..” There was a sniffle through the phone, from both of them.

“I just cannot handle losing you. Dean, I’m begging you please do not do this..for me Dean please.” Castiel begged through the phone. Dean ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

“Im sorry buddy..” Dean started with a rough voice. “I-I love you too. I would do anything for you..but I have to do this. I have loved you for as long as I can remember, when I first laid eyes on you and your,” He choked out a soft laugh. “your ridiculous trenchcoat you always wore..but I can’t..” Dean heard the sound of feet pounding against the pavement and heavy breathing through the phone and surely knew Cas was running towards this place he hadn’t even named. But it was quite obvious, because it was the tallest building.

Once his breathing slowed down he looked around and spotted the trench coat wearing, blue eyed gorgeous man. A small smile blossomed on his cheeks, knowing Cas would be the last person he ever saw..again..if it all played out right.

“Dean..please do not do this..” He was in tears and was about to collapse from running so hard. He didn't bother wiping his face because he knew the salty water would just find its way back down his face rapidly.

“Please Dean..just don't do it..” Cas whimpered into the phone and took a few steps forward. Dean just shook his head, his tears now streaming to. He was so out of words, he closed his eyes and clutched his note explaining everything so Sam would understand why it had to end this way.

“I’m sorry Cas..” Dean whispered and shook his head. “Look after Sammy for me..make sure he doesn’t do somethin stupid..”

“Dean, no please! I-I can’t do this without you.” Cas sobbed, raking his hand through his hair.

“Goodbye Castiel Novak..”

“Dean..No!” Cas exclaimed, getting weird looks by the unbelievably large amount of people walking the streets. Dean tossed the phone to the side and took a deep breath. Cas launched himself forward but it was too late, he was just so far. Dean spread his arms and let go, something he had been wanting to do for awhile. Cas screamed out his name but he could barely hear it. The sound of the wind in his ears blocked out the sound of reality and the screams of innocent bystanders watching this scene unfold. Everything went so fast.

He landed with a crack and a neck snapping sound burst through the air. Blood started to surround him quickly as his wound from his head leaked. Everyone made a rush and started to gather around him instantly to see what had happened to the man on the pavement. It was weird how everyone could see him at the top of the building but didn't see him fall. Some people just weren't as observant as he was. Cas burst into a fit of tears as he reached them all and tried to push around the people. He was just too weak to even function anymore. Someone had called the ambulance and Cas cradled his head in his lap. Blood gathered on his trenchcoat and he lost it. He let his head fall ontop of Deans not moving chest and cried harder. He felt broken inside, like a puzzle that couldn't be put together because one of the pieces were missing.

[](http://themesbyjasondilaurents.tumblr.com) **  
**

And that piece was Dean.

[ **  
**](http://themesbyjasondilaurents.tumblr.com)

He got at least two minutes to sob over his lovers body before being pulled back by nurses and continued sobbing loudly. He watched as they piled him on a gurney and be shoved into the ambulance, driving away.

[ **  
**](http://themesbyjasondilaurents.tumblr.com)

The one he loved was gone.

[ **  
**](http://themesbyjasondilaurents.tumblr.com)

The one he cared for so much was now gone.

[ **  
This was it, though. Dean Winchester was finally free.**  
](http://themesbyjasondilaurents.tumblr.com)  


 


End file.
